The Rising Star
by xXDaughterOfNarfiXx
Summary: A story about how Loki met the girl of his dreams (literally) and is on an adventure to find her. She sends him messages without knowing through his dreams and thoughts. He must trust his sanity for the sake of love.
1. Chapter 1 - Just a Dream

The Rising Star

The feeling of darkness always crept its way into Loki's soul. Ever since that day Loki was told he was not of heir to the throne, envy consumed him. But this story is before all the evil thoughts he possessed. He opened his eyes.

He was in a field of wheat. The sun was rising and yet the stars were still shining in the sky. It has been three days since he had started to hear a voice echo through his mind. The voice was a voice of a woman, but it was a soothing voice that had warmth to it and yet it seemed to have a cold side- like a dark side. The voice sounded young and beautiful. He pictured her as an angel, but Loki knew it was just his sanity disappearing second by second. Minute by minute. Hour by hour. Day by day. Then the voice spoke again and said to him:

"_Thou blue skin has grown weak and life has grown old. _

_The son of a king whose strength was of bold."_

"Who are you?" Loki asked the voice.

He should have known. Every time she would say something, he would ask who she was and there would be no reply. But this time she answered:

"_I am the lady of the Darkness. _

_A worshipper of Hellige Ånd._

_Daughter of Dusk and Morgen._

_Sister of the Dawn._

_A friend of Livet and Vinter._

_A loved one of Sommer._

_And the enemy of Høst." _

Loki looked at the sky with an expression of treachery on his face. "I've never heard of you." He blinked.

"_I am very much unknown. I always try my best_

_to be unknown._

_It is best to be of unseen then it is to be seen."_

"Why must you speak to me?" Loki asked. "I am a future failure to my destiny."

"_A master of Hoax, lies, magic and sin,_

_A goodness of hope, love and courage lies within._

_A heart of stone, darkness and grief,_

_He will steal the hypercube and become a thief."_

Loki paused. "How is _that_ an answer?"

"_Why do you ask such galling questions?"_

"I don't mean to be _galling_." He replied. "But why do you speak to me? What is your purpose to speak to I?"

She was quiet. Then she simply said with an expression in her voice of sadness through her unseen lips:

"_Help."_

Loki took a breath. "I am not much of a hero." he said slowly, calmly and full of care with a twinkle in his eyes.

Later on, Loki was told to follow her voice. She continued to sing songs. But the songs were not in English, but in Scandinavian. He thought the lady of the Darkness' voice was beautiful.

_Another reason she must be an angel_. He thought.

Loki trailed further and further away from the wheat field which was a quarter mile away from the city of Asgard. He began to think he should turn around and run back home, but then he kept his confidence. He wasn't sure how far she was, but he took pity on her. Then her voice stopped echoing in his thoughts and he heard it with his ears. It was getting louder and louder until there was a line of bushes. Loki moved them aside and there was a small forest of weeping willow trees that was so thick, it was dark. The only light was from a pond about fifty feet long and forty feet wide. The water glowed with glistening turquoise. The weeping willows were dripping the glowing water into the pond. It was the most beautiful, most amazing thing Loki had ever seen.

He looked to his far left and there was a young girl with blond hair and in a vanilla colored gown. She looked to be around age sixteen and standing next to her was a black horse from which stood fair and tall.

She stopped singing.

"Loki," she said knitting her eyebrows with sadness. "Wake up."

"What?" he asked. "W-what do you mean?"

"Wake up!"

Loki shot up gasping. It was a dream.

**So, what do you think? I'm not sure if I should continue writing this story or not. :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Haunted

Loki took a deep breath. He hadn't realized how thirsty he really was, so he lit a match, grabbed a candle and lit the wick. Loki got out of his bed and walked out of his room. It was dark and empty in the castle. He assumed the time was right around midnight. Loki poured himself a glass of water and drank it.

"_Loki."_ said a sad voice of a young girl. He recognized it. It was the same voice as the girl in his dreams he had been having. So he ignored it, thinking it was his sanity leaving him.

He leaned against the counter.

"_Loki, can you hear me? I need your help."_

"No you don't," Loki mumbled bitterly. "Not from me."

"_Perhaps the envy upon your brother has consumed you?" _

"Do not mock me."

She chuckled. _"And yet you wonder why your father ignores you."_

Loki walked away into another room with a large window.

"_You cannot escape me, Loki. I can hear your thoughts."_

"But are you even real?" Loki snapped. "Are you a lie?"

"_I am real," _She replied. _"And I need of your help. My sister and I-"_

"I know." Loki interrupted. "You already told me that in a dream."

She was silent.

"You and your sister are cursed and are locked up in a cage like ferocious animals."

"_We are held in captivity is what I have told you. I did not say-"_

"Listen." he interrupted again. "I can't help you."

She made a sad sigh. _ "Yes, you can."_

Loki was silent. He wondered who she was, why she was haunting him, what is her name and other questions.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

"_I am the lady of the Darkness._

_A worshipper of Hellige Ånd-"_

"Again," said Loki. "You've already told me so in a dream. What is your name?"

She was silent for a moment. _"My name is Nótt."_

Loki was shocked to hear her name. "... My grandmother?"

"_No, Loki. I was __**named**__ after your grandmother. I am a daughter of Narfi, not Nörvi." _

"Why?" Loki asked. "Nobody names their children after the royal family. That is practically intolerable!"

"_My mother and father broke the law as it is for the sake of my birth! I was named after her for…"_

"For what?"

The room went silent.

"_...I don't know… My aunt never told me…"_

Loki shook his head. He had no idea how much pain and suffering Nótt has been going through. She was trapped somewhere in the realm of Asgard. Somewhere in the mountains. Somehow she knew magic and was able to contact Loki because he knew magic. He was a master of magic. But at the same time Loki wondered why she didn't contact Frigga who would have most likely sent out a search party for her.

"Nótt…"

It was silent. She said no more for days and nights. She would not send messages through his dreams no more, which made Loki wonder what happened to her and why she was quiet.

Three days later with no reply from Nótt, Loki decided to find her.

"Thor!" Loki was knocking on his brother's door. "Thor, open up! I must speak with you."

"Brother?" Thor was standing behind Loki. "Why are you knocking on my door?"

Loki rapidly turned around to face Thor. "Thor!" Loki exclaimed. "I have a question to ask you."

"Speak." Said Thor so simple.

Loki took a breath. "What would you do if a girl was sending you messages through your thoughts and dreams and suddenly she just stops?"

"That depends," Thor answered. "Why would she be sending me messages through my thoughts and dreams?"

Loki shrugged. "I don't know. Because she's trapped somewhere of the unknown?"

"Ahhh…" Thor smiled. "That is when you look for her and save her." Thor was quiet for a moment. "Why are you asking me this, brother?" Thor asked.

"Just a quiz I was doing." Loki answered.

"Oh." Thor replied.

Loki began to walk away. Then he turned around. "I am going on a hike. I may camp and it may take a day or two, just so you know you don't have to send out a search party." Loki advised.

"Okay then. Farewell, brother!" Thor replied gleefully.

"Farewell!"

Loki proceeded to walk. He went to his chambers and packed his bags with food and water.

Loki walked out of the castle and into the royal stalls. The War Dragons roared in rage for being locked up. They were huge, monstrous creatures. They were the size of full grown blue whales, if not larger. Loki had always thought of how foolish it was to put the horses in the same stalls with the dragons alongside with the drakons. Even though the dragons were trained, they were still fierce. So fierce, they craved death and would take any advantage of slaughtering. They could not be trusted. Loki was almost tempted to take one of the dragons, but then he realized that would bring attention, unlike a horse. Then he thought to himself,_ What if I took a pegasus? _The pegasuses were also meant for war and yet they are barely taken out. But the horses are less of an attraction, so he took took one instead. He rode off into the unknown; into a thick forest with barely any sunlight.

**Okay, don't worry, there's more to come! :) **


	3. Chapter 3 - That Day We Met

Loki felt like he was gone forever. He ended up camping for the night and woke up in the middle of a rain storm. He searched and searched, but could not find the woman of the unknown. Until he heard a woman scream. He climbed onto his horse and rode after the sound, but it seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Help!" she screamed.

Loki ran as fast as he could to slip and fall into a never ending deep, dark, ancient pit. He found himself screaming in terror until he landed into a pool of deep water. Loki swam up to get some air and he gasped as he took his breath. Then something grasped him by the ankle and yanked him down to the bottom. But there was no bottom. It pulled him until he almost drowned, but then as he struggled more and more, suddenly he was pushed out at what at first he thought he was upside down. Then he landed on a flat rock. He groaned in pain for it was a hard landing. But he was happy he was breathing- air to be exact. He rubbed his eyes then opened them. He looked around and at first he thought he was in a cave, but then quickly realized he wasn't. It was really foggy. Especially on the ground. There was water everywhere, so if you were to walk around there, you had to watch your step.

Loki stood up. There were no plants, no fanciness; Just rocks, water and fog. The place was hard to tell the temperature. First it was hot, then it was cold, then it was warm, and then it was miserable. Loki had no idea there was a degree temperature called "Depressing" until now. He heard the woman's scream again. And right when he remembered about his horse, it came out of the water all soaked and wet. It whined with pleasure to see its owner. Loki climbed onto the horse and he ordered it to walk. The horse was extremely cautious. It sniffed the ground using its whiskers to feel the differences between the rock and the water.

"Help!" Said the woman's scream.

The horse perked up in one direction; to the left. "Go." Loki urged the horse and it immediately ran left. The horse jumped over the water and managed not to slip. But the horse ran, following the screaming and hit a large wall. The horse collapsed causing Loki to fall off. Loki looked up at the sky and saw stars. A black sky with stars. And even though the sky was black, it was bright as if it had a sun. Loki stood up and walked up to the wall and touched it. It felt like rock. It was large; like the butte underneath Asgard. Then Loki realized he was really actually upside down. He was underneath the city of Asgard. Even though it seemed right side up, he was upside down.

The horse stood up. He heard the woman's scream again. So he climbed onto his horse and yelled, "Go!" and the horse went around the butte and followed the screaming. And yes, it did take hours to get around that butte. The screaming lasted an illogical amount of time. The horse was getting tired, but Loki patted its side of the neck and put a spell on it so that it will not be tired. Loki knew he was killing the horse, but he knew it had to be worth it to save this woman. He thought about it and wondered if the screaming was from the young woman that was sending him messages through his thoughts and dreams. But he shoved that thought aside and urged the horse to go faster. Then the screaming got louder and louder until the horse slipped and fell and again causing Loki to fall off.

He was almost knocked out, but luckily, the back of his head landed in the water. He groaned in pain. He heard crying.

"Hello?" Asked a young woman's voice shakily. "Is someone there?"

Loki quickly got up and looked around. Then he looked behind him and there was a figure of a young woman appearing out of the fog. Then she came close enough for Loki to see her face. Loki was disappointed. This was not the same young woman as the one in his dreams. This young woman looked to be his age. She was wearing a black dress and her long black hair was down. Her skin seemed to glow in the light. She seemed to look pale; paler than Loki's skin. She's beautiful. Loki thought.

"Are you Loki Odinson?" She asked hopefully and knitting her eyebrows.

"Yes, I am." Loki replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Nótt, daughter of Narfi and Fedea."

"You are not her." Loki shook his head. "Nótt has blonde hair and has high cheekbones and is beautiful."

The young woman touched her cheekbones with her right hand. "You must be thinking of my sister, Don." She put her hand back down.

"You cannot be serious." Loki thought aloud. "How do you know my name?"

"I am serious. You sent me messages through my thoughts and dreams. That is how I know your name."

"What?" Loki tempered. "I clearly remember _you_ sending _me_ messages through _my_ thoughts and dreams."

Nótt was silent. "Are you a master of magic, Loki Odinson?" she asked.

"Yes." Loki said without thinking. "Are you?"

"No…" she answered. "But I know some tricks from school." she smiled. "It is good to know there is still some life on Asgard."

Loki realized she was confused. She had no idea she was underneath Asgard and not _on_ Asgard. He simply knew she thought Asgard had its ending a long time ago.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. There's still more to come, so please, bare with me. **


	4. Chapter 4 - I Remember

As you can see, Nótt was very much confused. She thought she was still on Asgard (which she technically was except upside down). She thought Asgard had its end for years. She could barely remember anything from her past when she lived in Asgard, but she knew her school. She knew she was well educated and did not achieve in magic so she did not proceed in that subject. She knew she had a sister and she knew her sister's name was Don, but she had no idea where her sister was. Remembered how she was stuck there in that God forsaken realm; from an attack. She was running from a dragon- one of the war dragons that her sister had named. Its name was Fare which means Danger. and it was chasing after Nótt and constantly trying to stab her with the sharp blade sticking out of the tip of its tail and the burning hot, black fire it breathed and shot at Nótt. But you could see the fire building up in its chest as it breathed in, causing the fire to grow in its lungs from which was so hot, it did not come out orange, nor did it come out blue, but it came out black.

"_Black fire," _she thought. _"There's no such thing! That doesn't exist!" _

But it did. In a matter of fact, the black fire was a magical illusion. The dragon was nocturnal. That is why the fire was black. For Danger to sneak up on its enemies in the middle of the night and blast them to dust without even noticing because the fire blended in so well.

As she ran from the dragon on her feet, she hid behind a tree.

"_Like this is even going to help."_ she thought.

She remembered this all took place in the night and she gasped at the memory of the dragon spitting up black flame at the tree she was hiding behind and it crashed down. Nótt slipped on some wet leaves and fell into the same pit as Loki fell into.

And now that she thought about it, she also remembered waking up in the middle of the night by a mysterious scream- her sister's scream. She remembered quickly getting out of bed and out of her room without even caring about wearing her robe from which she didn't need to. She was still wearing that same black gown she wore at the ball dance held in Valhalla that night.

She ran down the halls and into her sister's bedroom, but Don was not there. Living in the castle of Asgard was a pain. It seemed like a labyrinth half the time. Her sister continued to scream. She turned around and ran to her sister's scream of terror. She followed the scream to the royal stables filled with war dragons, pegasi, and horses. The dragons were roaring and trying their best to break through the enormous doors of their stalls. And standing in the middle of the huge, enormous, giant field in the middle of the stables was her sister who once Nótt saw her she had vanished in the line of black fire as Danger managed his way out and exhaled the black fire on her sister. Nótt screamed as loud as she could and began to cry, upon what she thought at the time was her sister's death.

"Why?!" she screamed. "Why her?!"

She ended up catching the dragons' attention and she took a run for it.

And she was living underneath Asgard ever since. But then, without him knowing, one of the princes of Asgard started to send her messages through her thoughts and dreams. And she didn't even know she was sending him messages either.

* * *

><p>And now, here she is listening to Loki talking to her.<p>

"Nótt," he said. "Do I even _have_ your attention?"

She looked up from looking down at the water that they were separated by.

"Hmm?" she replied. "Loki, I'm sorry. I just cannot handle this right now."

"Where is your sister?" he asked sternly.

"For the last time! I do not know where she is!" She turned around and stormed off. She slowly disappeared as Loki kept calling her name.

"Nótt, wait! I'm sorry!" he called out.

Nótt sat down on the behind a ten feet tall bolder as the waves (from which she thought was the ocean of Asgard) of sea water came in. But she did not care if it caused her dress to get wet- or herself to get wet as it surged and piled on top of her lap like a blanket. She was already wet from the high humidity the fog produced. Somehow Loki managed to get across the waters that separated them from each other (and I'm sure you have already assumed that he magically transported to the other side where Nótt was at).

"I suppose this is what you meant by you and your sister being held in captivity." Loki said as he looked down at Nótt as the waves continued to surge in and soak her even more.

She looked away without speaking a word.

"Nótt…" Loki said calmly.

"I don't even remember telling you that." she began to cry. "You told me you'd come and save me…" she sniffled.

Loki knelt next to her. He put his pointing finger under her chin and urged her head to face him from which she did.

"I don't remember saying anything to you either." Loki said softly and caringly. "But I came anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, wow… I didn't realize how long this story I've been working on would be. But still, there's more to come. Keep up with me! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Don

Nótt looked into Loki's green eyes and Loki looked into Nótt's blue eyes.

"I know..." Nótt finally said, but with a cheerless attitude.

Loki changed the subject. "Why were you screaming?" he asked.

Nótt didn't answer. Instead, she lifted her skirt up to her knees. She pointed at an infected wound on her right knee. Both her and Loki held their breaths because of its stench.

"I have nothing, but water to cure it…" She looked straight at Loki in the eyes. "But all the water does is make it worse."

Loki couldn't believe his eyes. It was so bad of an infection, there was no way they could make it out of there in time before she dies. He could see the blood poisoning climbing up her veins, and he could see the wound and how big and deep it was. It was purple all around the wound. As Loki could see, it was at least seven inches long, about two centimeters deep, and an inch wide. It looked _really_ gross. Loki closed his eyes and looked down in a sad way.

"What cut you?" He asked as he looked back at her face.

"A dragon." she said without thinking.

His eyes widened. "Don't walk," he ordered. He scooped her up and immediately transported on the other side of the water that separated them (and where his horse was at) and he lifted her up for her to climb up onto the horse's back. And she did so. She gave him enough room for him to get on and he hesitated as he sat there on the horse's back. He had to think. How do we get back?

"Loki," Nótt said. "I feel fine. I'll be fine." she nodded.

He finally had an idea. "HEIMDALL!" he called.

It took about a couple more times of calling Heimdall and finally within a blink of an eye, the Bifröst was opened and they were back in Asgard. Loki's horse took awhile of hesitation and collapsed. He was right, he really was killing the horse. But he knew the horse would not last very long. He stood up, turned around and looked down at Nótt who lay asleep, silently on the floor.

"What happened?" Heimdall asked.

Loki was speechless. "Nótt!" he shouted with an expression of sadness. He quickly tried to pick her up, but he hesitated and lifted her skirt to check on the wound. It looked worse than it did before.

"Heimdall, I need your help." he demanded.

Heimdall rushed over, picked her up and carried her as he ran as fast as he could to the healing room. Loki followed, but he tried his best to outrun Heimdall to try and get more help.

But thankfully Heimdall was a fast runner. They made it to the healing room just in time.

One of the nurses gasped. "Nótt!" she helped them out and she put Nótt on the table. She analyzed Nótt and tried to look for the wound. "Where is the wound?" she asked Loki.

Loki lifted her skirt up to the knees (of course as you know he was being respectful) and showed the nurses the infected wound.

The nurse that first reacted called out and demanded to get a doctor from which one of the nurses did.

"Please exit the room, gentlemen." she demanded.

And so they did.

Loki paced back and forth in his chambers. He had tried many times to try and do something else to get the situation out of his mind, like reading, but he couldn't help, but to be worried. That's when he realized he was in love with Nótt.

_But I'm with Morgan! He thought. I cannot love someone else! I barely even know Nótt!_

He stopped pacing and stood there in the middle of his bedroom.

That night, he tried his best to sleep, but again, he could not help it, but to be worried. _What if she dies tonight? What if I won't be able to know more about her? So many questions to be answered…_

But he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. And he had a dream.

It was Don. She was walking in the forest.

"_This cannot be real…" _

"Don?" Loki called.

She stopped and looked directly at Loki.

"Don, listen to me and answer my question; where are you?"

Don did not want to answer. She just shook her head. She lifted her head and looked to the sky. Her vanilla colored gown transformed into armor (woman's of course) with a red cape, but she did not have a weapon. Her expression on her face was of terror as the background turned into a cold dark cave. She lifted her pointing finger and put it to her lips.

"_Shh…"_

Loki stood there, unseen. A man entered the room of the cave (quite handsome, actually. But Loki didn't think that… You know… 'Cause he's a guy) with short, black hair, a loose, white longsleeve shirt, loose, black leather pants and leather boots with a sword belt with one, long sword attached and three daggers.

"Don," he smiled. "Don't act so dark. You're the goddess of dawn. Smile for once in your life."

"Why would I smile if you transported me through black fire of a dragon?" She said bitterly.

"Don-"

"Daigen!" she exclaimed. "Shut up. I need not to hear your excuses and lies!"

Daigen was quiet. He glared at Don and he lifted his left hand. It glowed green causing her to fall to the floor face down. It looked very much like magic. Loki just assumed he was either a sorcerer, a warlock, or a magician.

He rushed up to her and picked her up by the neck. Don was trying to breath, but she couldn't. Her feet were lifted off the floor. She was choking.

"Do not speak to me in that manner!" he demandingly yelled and shouted looking up at her. His yell was so loud, that it caused Loki's ear to ring even though this was just a dream. He dropped her and she fell down to the floor. She coughed, weezed and she gasped for air.

**Oy! Looks like I'll be writing another chapter. Hang on there! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Not Any More

Loki awoke from someone knocking on his door. He rubbed his eyes then opened them. He looked around and even though he wasn't afraid of the dark, he was glad the sun was up; he was glad it was morning.

Someone knocked on the door again. Loki jumped out of bed. He looked for a robe, but then he remembered as he looked at what he was wearing; he didn't change into pajamas last night_. "Oh well"._ He thought. Then he answered the door.

"Brother." It was Thor. Thor hugged Loki and Loki hugged back. "I was told you came back with a wounded maiden." Thor said as he released his brother.

Loki sighed. "Thank you for reminding me."

Thor nodded and entered Loki's chambers and walked straight to the window. "Sadly, I met her this morning." Thor looked out the window.

"You did? Is she alright?" Loki perked up.

"Yes." Thor turned around to face his brother. "She says her sister is in danger."

"Yes, yes, I know." Loki admitted.

"She proceeds to mention dream messaging. Perhaps you know of this?" Thor asked.

Loki hesitated. "... Yes." he said finally. "But I don't think she's been sending me dream messages." Loki admitted. "I think her sister has. And I don't know who has been sending her messages, but it's not me. I read about it last night and-"

"And you're supposed to know if you're sending them dreams," Thor finished his brother's sentence. "I know, brother. But we must keep quiet about this until we know for sure."

Loki nodded in agreement.

Thor began to exit the room, but by the time he was at the door, he turned around and said, "Oh, and Nótt wishes to see you."

"Thank you, brother." Loki nodded. And Thor exited the room completely.

* * *

><p>Loki was walking down the halls when he heard Nótt's voice.<p>

"Loki, where are you going?" she asked.

Loki turned around and saw her standing by the entrance to the royal garden. She looked completely clean and healthy. She wasn't as pale either. She was wearing a simple white, strapless sundress and her long, black hair was in a bun with pearls and gold all wrapped up in her hair. She wasn't wearing any jewelry nor was she wearing shoes, but she was holding her shoes in her right hand. Her dress wasn't too long either. It went up to her knees. Loki looked down at her right knee which had a bandage across the wound. And her skin on her knee was not purple either. She looked completely fine.

But Loki's heart raced. _"What would Morgan do if she saw me here with Nótt?"_

Loki looked at her face. She was smiling.

"Come, Loki." she said. "Lets talk."

They walked through the garden, talking to each other about the situation.

"Hello, Nótt!" people kept saying and grabbing her attention away. Loki had no idea what was going on. She must be really popular.

"Nótt!" Morgan's voice called out. "Hello, my good friend!" She came over.

Loki wanted to run away or act like he didn't know Nótt at all, but he was too late.

"Hello, Morgan!" Nótt smiled. "It's been so long."

"Yes, indeed." Morgan smiled back. "I see you have already met the man I was telling you about."

"Who?" Nótt asked.

"My fiancé!"

"Oh," Nótt forced a smile. "Loki. Your fiancé." she cleared her throat. "Loki is your fiancé?"

"Why yes!" Morgan said cheerfully. "I don't mean to be irksome, but may I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" Nótt laughed.

"Would you consider being my maid of honor?" she said cautiously.

Nótt looked up at Loki. _"Damn…"_ she thought. Loki was the kind of man she wanted; tall, handsome, loving, caring, a hero, a prince charming, green eyes, black hair, etc. But she knew he loved Morgan and what she thought as a relationship between her and Loki would never happen. She looked down at the ground. She was thinking really hard. Then she looked back at Morgan and smiled.

"Yes, of course, Morgan!" She laughed. "I would love to be your maid of honor!"

"Splendid!" Morgan cried happily.

"Indeed." Nótt forced a smile.

Loki rolled his eyes_. "Women."_ he thought_. "Ugh…"_ Then he gave a big sigh then smiled as the women glared at him for pooping on their party (party pooper).

But when Nótt left, Loki figured Morgan would want to have a word with him. So he stayed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Morgan asked.

"What?" Loki replied.

"I've seen the way you look at her…" Morgan's began to twinkle.

"Nótt? She's-"

"Beautiful… I know." Morgan looked down at the ring on her finger. She was cheerless indeed. She began to think_, "Does he not love me?"_ She sighed and pulled the ring off of her finger. She handed it to Loki and said, "Take it. I'm not ready, and I don't think you are either."

Loki was heart broken. He thought of how fast things have been coming at him lately. Him and Morgan have been engaged for over four months now and they have gotten this far into the wedding planning and it's just about over and done with. And on top of all that, he loved Morgan more than anything; he realized what he felt for Nótt was just no more than a pity crush.

"Morgan-" he said.

"Take it." she interrupted.

Loki slowly reached for the ring and he sadly held out his hand. Morgan quickly set it on the palm of his hand. A tear went down Morgan's cheek and she held the sobbing back. She rubbed her eyes and stared at Loki. _"I can't believe I did that…" _She thought. _"I'm so stupid." _So she walked away and headed straight back into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the rubbish endings on each chapter, but don't hold your breath too long! And don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 - Daigen Himself

Morgan entered her bedroom and cried out loud as she slammed the door behind her. Morgan stopped crying and her sadness turned into anger. The palm of her hand glowed white and soon there was a glowing, white ball of magic floating above her palm. Then she threw it at the wall. She continued to do so, throwing it at vases, her closet, the bookshelf, one of the many columns in her room, the fountain, picture frames, etc. She was so angry and loud and she kept crying out, "Why?!"

"Morgan, please!" Dagens' voice shouted.

She spun around and faced Daigen with fiery eyes. "It's all YOUR fault!" she pointed at Daigen.

Daigen was leaning against a column. "I know, I know." Daigen admitted. "It's all my fault for telling you to dump that loser, what so called 'Loki' so that you could have a friendly relationship with me; a REAL magician."

"By putting me under a spell into breaking up with him?" she replied.

Daigen stopped leaning against the column and stood straight up and started to walk towards Morgan.

"You can't do that, Daigen! You can't do that!" she shouted.

Daigen stopped walking when he was a half a foot away from her.

"Relax, darling. It's just an anti-love spell." he said. And then he kissed her on the lips.

Morgan pushed him away. She walked passed him and stopped at the column he was leaning on earlier. She spun around to face him. Now they were ten feet away from each other. Daigen stood there trying to keep calm.

"Don't push me, witch!" he bellowed.

"I am not a witch." she smiled. "I am an enchantress. There is a difference."

Daigen took a deep breath. "How come I cannot stay mad at you?" he asked calmly.

Morgan blinked. She knew at this point to keep her mouth shut. Daigen began to walk up to her, but then she magically cast a clear shield that was as large as a wall five feet away from her, so Daigen stopped walking.

"I am not in the mood for flirting." She said calmly yet stern. She shook her head. "I don't love you, Daigen." she turned around and left the room.

Daigen stood there alone. "... Ouch." he said to himself. Then he magically transported to the dark woods of Asgard, and he found himself facing Fare (also Danger) the dragon. Fare was standing tall, looking down at him. The male dragon spit black fire at Daigen, but then the Danger quickly realized Daigen was immune (As you know, Daigen really wasn't immune. He magically shielded his body, so it looked like he really was immune). The dragon roared in rage.

"Know your place, Danger!" Daigen called out to the war dragon. "I need you to do me a favor!"

"_What is it?!" _The dragon roared (Daigen was reading Danger's mind).

"I need you to burn the city of Asgard!"

Danger hesitated_. "Why must yee destroyeth thy home?" _he growled. _"Is there a reason?"_

Daigen snorted. "Does there have to be?"

"_Yes!" _Danger's chest was glowing_. "There must be a reason!"_

"Well at least guard the castle until the kingdom starves!"

"_Why?!" _And then Danger realized_. "You want the throne?" _

"_Of course!"_ Daigen shouted without thinking.

"_Then why don't thou just taketh it?" _

"True… I could. But then what would your use be?"

"_I?"_

"Yes?"

"_To keepeth thou safe from the rebellion, I'm sure." _

Daigen laughed. "You?"

"_Why yes."_

"I will need more than just ONE dragon. I will need all the war dragons, if not then MORE."

The dragon bellowed in rage. He spat his black fire up at the trees, causing the whole forest to burn. Danger roared as loud as he could. He felt offended and desperate. He wanted to be the ONLY war dragon there ever was. He hated the other dragons. He wanted them all destroyed. But he was a smart dragon. He knew that Daigen didn't even want the throne of Asgard. He knew Daigen didn't want that kind of responsibility. He knew that all Daigen really wanted was to be known as Morgan's true love. He knew how much Daigen liked Morgan. He knew if he himself did not go along with this plot, then it wouldn't be such a bad ending for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm… That turned out quite interesting! Excuse me as I just go along writing more chapters for ya! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 - Loki and Daigen First Meet

Nótt walked into the empty room of Valhalla. Nobody was in it, just her. She smirked at the good old memories she had in Valhalla. The memories of when she danced with her friends and sat there at the table and laughed at the men as they told their tall tales.

But then she began to wonder why Valhalla was empty. It was never empty last time she had checked.

Then she remembered the good old memories with her sister. She immediately stopped thinking about her sister, Don. That was a raw subject. She still thinks her sister is dead.

But no, she isn't. She's sitting in a cave, locked in chains, screaming for help.

"Nótt," said a sad voice.

She turned around and there was Morgan. She was still wearing her white dress and her white hair was in a French Braid.

"May I speak with you?" she asked.

"Sure, my friend." Nótt replied sympathetically. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Morgan faltered. "I'm afraid the wedding has been canceled…"

"What?" Nótt felt sorry. It's almost like her unwanted wish came true… I guess that's why there's an old saying, "Be careful what you wish for."

Morgan couldn't proceed to talk. She didn't want to bare with the pain for very long. So she turned around and began to walk away.

But Nótt stopped her. Nótt wanted to comfort her. Nótt thought it must have been because of her. She had to fix it. But Morgan pushed her away. Morgan was angry about the fact that she knew Daigen.

Whenever she would walk past Loki, she would try to hide the pain in her eyes.

Loki was hurt too. Morgan didn't even try to think whether if Loki fancied Nótt or he just thought of her as a friend. But Loki had to think. He knew something was going on; he could feel it. He knew that there was more than just bringing Nótt back home to Asgard. In a matter of fact, he knew he saved the wrong sister. The screaming might have been coming from Nótt, but he was sure it might have also been coming from Don. He quickly realized, Don wanted him to find Nótt first._ "There must be something behind it…" _he thought. He quickly searched around the castle for Nótt, even though, she was just in Valhalla standing there and feeling guilty for her wishes, Loki searched for hours just to find her. And then he finally found her. She was still in Valhalla, doing what she doesn't have to really do; cleaning. Ever since Nótt was just a child, she always cleaned when she felt hurt or sad. She would usually grab a wet rag and scrub the counters and mop the floor while she cried out in tears.

"Nótt," said Loki awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

She looked up. "Sweeping." she said as if it were obvious.

"You need not to sweep," Loki replied. "That's the maids' job."

She thought about it. Then she remembered Morgan coming up to her full of sorrow because the wedding was canceled. And then there was Loki, who walked straight up to her without even a bit of sadness in sight of his expressions. "Perhaps you broke up with Morgan?" she asked curiously.

"What-No! She broke up with me!" he answered bitterly. "Why do you ask such a conspicuous question?"

"Because it's conspicuous." she smiled in reply.

"That's sad…" Loki commented. "Just sad…"

Nótt blinked. "Is it…?"

Loki thought about this. Sure, he knew she wasn't talking about his life. Loki himself has always thought of his life as in "sad" when it really wasn't so far. He thought to himself of how sad it was to love Morgan more than anything on the planet and get dumped all because he thought Nótt was cute and secretly had a crush on her.

"No." he smiled. Surely he knew where Morgan was getting at. Perhaps it would be considered "cheating" if you look at somebody else in that way. Then he remembered_, "We all make mistakes."_ Loki was one to not dwell on the subject too long. But of course later on in the future he was more obsessive when it came to his brother and the throne. But that is not the case; the case is that Morgan dumped him for fancying another girl; Nótt, to be exact.

He finally realized what it looked like. Nótt looked like she was getting a bit freaked out.

"Loki," she said awkwardly. "What are you staring at…?"

He began to look for the smallest thing on Nótt's face that could be something worth mentioning… But… The problem was… Her whole face was worth mentioning. Yeah… That pretty!

"Your eyes are so blue… It's almost unnatural."

She lifted an eyebrow. "What-Loki, you were just dumped-what-the-hell?!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Loki tried to fix it. He wished life was like a pencil. You write it down. And if you make a mistake, you erase it!

She shook her head in agitation. She sighed and then walked away. "Dammit…" he mumbled.

Nótt hadn't gotten very far when she realized she was literally doing the same thing Morgan did to her. Perhaps what Loki said was just a compliment_. "Duh!" _she thought in so many words. So she turned around and went back to Valhalla to apologize. But she heard fighting. _"Oh brother!" _she thought. _"Men cannot go very long without violence, now can they?"_ She peeked from behind the wall to get a good look at what was going on in Valhalla.

"Oh my god!" she whispered to herself.

It was a familiar looking man, sword fighting with Loki. She had to stop it. Then she realized who it was.

"DAIGEN!" she screamed. "STOP!"

Daigen dropped his sword.

"Nótt." He said surprisedly.

Loki aimed his sword at Daigens' neck. "You know him?" Loki asked her in disgust.

"Loki!" Nótt demanded. "Drop it!"

Loki hesitated with anger. Then he dropped the sword.

"Thank you." Nótt commented. She walked up to them to ask them some questions like…

"Now what in the hell are you two doing sword fighting?!" she tempered.

"Nótt, it's been so long!" Daigen said all amazed.

"I know, I know." Nótt said while rolling her eyes and trying to keep the conversation to the minimum. "Answer my questions, boys!" she widened her eyes.

Loki didn't realize how scary she looked when she was angry. He began to wonder if she could get scarier- _"-Wait! Hold on a second! Did she just call me a 'boy?'" _

She managed to widen her eyes even more.

"How about you ask him." Loki said quickly pointing at Daigen.

"Your boyfriend attacked me." Daigen answered.

Nótt's jaw dropped with shock, then her face turned angry. She quickly looked at Loki and gasped.

"Wait, what? I'm not her boyfriend! What?" Loki began to feel hurt. This new guy so called "Daigen" is telling her that Loki attacked him. Sadly, that wasn't the truth. Daigen attacked Loki for no apparent reason… But that's what it looked like anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a rubbish ending for the chapter, but trust me, there's more to come. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 - Explanations

The whole idea was madness. Nótt had no idea what to do with these two men. They were sword fighting for no apparent reason and she had no clue. First she was told that Daigen attacked Loki. Then, she was told that Loki attacked Daigen. Her and Daigen has always been friends since they were wee children. She has always trusted Daigen. But Daigen was a liar, and a pretty good one indeed. He was so good at lying, that he was literally acting this whole time into making Nótt think that he is trustworthy and a wonderful gentleman. Sure he thought that Nótt and him should be together (which that's practically what he thinks about all woman… He's girl crazy… I know), even though she wasn't into his type.

It used to be that Daigen is a knight. And Nótt hasn't seen him for a long time because he went to what he says is "war," but it really isn't; it's more like a rebellion and living in a cave to practice magic so he can succeed in his life long dream. Sadly the "life long dream" is more or less bad… Just like practically a secret you'll figure out later on in this story.

And then there is Loki. You know the one that's so much confused as to,_"Why the heck is this random guy coming in here with two swords in his hands and tossing me one and attacking me first as in like he wanted us to slaughter each other?" _The one thing Loki was trying to process was why Daigen came in the room, and why he made it seem like first it was fun in games and then Loki is almost getting stabbed in the heart in the process. Loki was pretty lucky about the fact that all he had was this little cut in the arm.

Loki wasn't much into swords; just most into staffs and spears, but his best talent is throwing daggers; special daggers; royal daggers; awesome daggers. And then his mother was always teaching him the arts of magic. Then he became so good at magic, he became known as _"A Master of Magic" _and _"One for Mischief"_ by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

Then Loki met Daigen; a better and more professional with both swords and magic. Loki had know idea if Daigen had more talents than that, but Daigen was much more of a pro then he was. And Loki wasn't sure if he should be jealous or concerned.

There may have been Loki, but there was also Morgan. A sorceress well hidden in the shadows and very much unknown for anything. She may seem to not be evil, but she is bad. Just because she's not really on Daigen's side, doesn't mean she's not dark. She's a sorceress. She WILL betray someone or something by angrily cursing them and their family. She is also very vengeful. She hates Daigen to his guts and she wants to curse him, but she can't because he's just so powerful. Why does she hate his guts? Because she just does. She hates him for who he is. One of those things where he didn't do anything bad to her, but she just won't give him a chance.

But I will explain into depth about Morgan. You see, Morgan was a dragon once before. She was a dangerous one in fact. She was being hunted down by the Asgardians in the very beginning. She thought of the Asgardians as a threat to her world; Asgard. It was Asgard in the very beginning; when the Asgardians were first created. Asgard was in its own Genesis. And before the Asgardians, there were the Fairies, Dragons, Pegasi, et cetera. But close towards the end of Asgard's Genesis and more close to its Modern times; during the war against the Frost Giants, they were still after Morgan in her true form. But one time when Daigen was just a child, he was wandering in the forest when he was face to face-or face to big, giant female dragon face. He was just a child, finding his way to death. He was in training for magic and all he knew was turning creatures into the opposite of what they are, or to turn creatures into the one thing they hate. Morgan awoke and before she could burn little Daigen to ashes, he used his strategy. He turned her into either the opposite of what she was or the one thing she hates: an Asgardian. She turned into a small girl with silky, white hair, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes. Her hair was technically blonde, but it was just so bright, it was literally white. Daigen would have been worried about her not having any clothes on her when she was transformed, the magic had its own ways, so she had a silk robe on.

She was angry at her self. She thought she looked hideous yet other Asgardians wondered how a living being could look so beautiful.

She ended up living in the forest lasting for only a week, before she almost starved to death. All she knew was the dragon ways. So she tried her best to get to the city of Asgard. She tried for so long, that two days later, she was found sleeping next to an old cabins' door. A cabin with a witch who lived inside. The witch wasn't a witch that wanted to eat or kill children. She wasn't the kind of witch you would read about in the stories. But she was still evil. She raised Morgan as her daughter. She schooled her, she fed her, she took care of her. That was how Morgan became a sorceress. She knew exactly what magic was and she acted just like the woman who raised her. Morgan was an old dragon before she was transformed and given a new life. Now Morgan could live 5,000 years longer. But then she knew magic and now she could last even longer.

But when Daigen grew older, he wondered about Morgan. He wondered whether she turned into what she hated or the opposite of what she was. So Daigen would try with the war dragons. He would turn them into the opposite of what they were and they ended up turning into horses. Then he realized he turned Morgan into what she hated the most; a young Asgardian.

Perhaps there was a reason why Morgan hated Daigen, and that was it.

Later they met again when they were both teenagers; when Morgan wanted to go to school and learn what the other Asgardians learned. After a while, Morgan totally forgot everything. She forgot she was a dragon; she forgot she was adopted; she forgot Daigen yet she hated him for some reason. But Daigen fell in love with her. He loved her so much, but Morgan couldn't handle the thought of him nor could she handle the sight of him.

So I guess that would be one vengeful thing marked down on her list that she could not handle. There were other things that she was vengeful about, but she could handle those; by simply cursing those people and their families.

Now she took a big risk in her life; she and Loki began to court. And then Nótt came in the picture. Nótt was beautiful, talented, nice and even worse; she was mysterious. Her and Nótt were friends since high school. But she had this little worry about Nótt when she and Loki were together in courtship. Then Daigen put an anti-love spell on Morgan so that she could tell Loki that they were breaking up.

I think that counts as two vengeful things marked down on her list that she can't handle.

Perhaps she has the temper of a dragon.

**I'm working on the next chapter for ya! ;)**


End file.
